Something is Wrong at Wanko's
by LeticiaVN
Summary: After the Wanko's Warehouse episode, I couldn't stop thinking... What if those thieves were actually bad? How would they handle this situation? Jade wouldn't be easy on them, just like they wouldn't be easy on her. Mature. Oneshot. Rape, don't like it, don't read it.


**After the Wanko's Warehouse episode I couldn't stop thinking... What if those thieves were actually bad? How would they handle this situation? Jade wouldn't be easy on them, just like they wouldn't be easy on her.  
All the characters are from Victorious and belong to Nickelodeon, not me ;]**

**Something is Wrong at Wanko's**

Robbie had told them the whole story about what he was doing there and a perverse smile crossed their faces: there were more teenagers in the store. The thieves didn't need the money, they just enjoyed being in danger, rob for fun, they liked how scary they looked being bad boys. They could enjoy even more now, messing with the kids.

- Where are your friends, nerd? – one of them asked in a rough tone.

- They're trapped next to the b..bins – Robbie answered, he would cooperate with them, since they had guns pointed at his stomach.

- You, take the boy and find them. I will turn off the security system by the aisles – the same twin that had spoken before went to the security panel to figure it out, he angrily looked at his twin, still motionless, and finished – go! Now!

The twin called Billy hurried up to grab Robbie by his hands e drag him inside the store, while the other twin, called Barney, was turning the beams off.  
They had been walking in the store for a few minutes, once in a while, Billy had to inform his brother where they were, by walkie-talkies, so he could let the way free. Robbie was afraid of what may happen, but he continued to instruct the twin where to turn to meet his friends.

- They're right over there – he said.

- Well, I can see them – Billy said smiling while a strong voice echoed through the empty aisles.

- … Answer me! I'm so hungry, Robbie! – The boy recognized, it was Jade's yelling.

After that, all of them seemed to realize the presence of the man holding Robbie by his arm.

- Sir… I believe you're holding our friend – Tori said unsure of her words.

- I believe I am, little lady – he said in a peculiar tone, he took his walkie-talkie and, looking at the teenagers, he said – I'm here; you can turn off the security and come meet me here.

- Ok, I'm coming, don't start the fun without me – they heard a metallic voice filling the air.

- Don't worry, I won't.

He threw the walkie-talkie away and watched as the beams disappeared slowly. Billy led his gun to Robbie's head and didn't need a word so the teenagers understand: not even a move.

- Well-done, kids, now, I wanna know whose was the delightful scream I heard when I got here?

Jade took a shy look at her friends, expecting someone to give her up, but it didn't happen. She was no coward, she decided to take a deep breath and confess, I mean, what is wrong about a little of screaming? Everyone screamed, they were angry and that's what angry people do.

- I did – she took a step forward, showing no fear, like always – because of this stupid, idiot boy that was supposed to take us out of here, but instead was surrender by other two idiots – she spit it loud.

Billy laughed at her bravura, he liked that way, and it was lovely to him. "Look what we got here, there is always a chick like you"

- Billy, Billy! Here I am. What do we have? – Barney was breathless when he finally reached them.

- We're all just teenagers trying to buy nice things for cheap prices… We want no fight with you – André stepped between Jade and the thieves, trying to calm down the situation.

- And you couldn't fight back at us – Barney said.

- Sir, your name is Billy? – Cat said innocently – One time, my brother punched a man named Billy in the face, but then… He found out his name was Martin, not Billy – she laughed at herself, softly.

- Anyway… – the thief said ignoring Cat's curiosity - See that girl, Barney? – Billy pointed at Jade – She seems to be perfect!

Jade was confused, she regretted said anything, those men weren't the nerds she pranked at school, they were real bad asses and they starred at her so nastily, she felt her blood stopping running slowly, her mouth going drier second after second. She wanted they just leave.

- You can have them! Just let me go! – Trina yelled.

- I won't do anything to you – Billy said.

- Won't we? – Barney asked confused.

- No, we are not _idiots_ like that lady said… - once more he pointed at Jade.

- Did she call us idiot?

- It doesn't matter right now, we'll have our revenge – Billy said almost laughing at his thoughts, he couldn't stop looking at her body – take this boy, it's my turn to have fun – he handed Robbie to his twin and walked over the teenagers.

- Wait! You can't hurt Jade! – This time Beck was the one to protest – think about it. You could just go away, let us leave too and everything will be ok, but if you do something, the cops will find you, you'll be in trouble.

- They never found us. They never will – Barney said, shaking Robbie, who was about to cry already.

- Will you hurt Jadey? – Cat asked, sad – please don't hurt Jade. She may be mean sometimes, but she is good to me... Sometimes – she tried to reach up for Jade, but Tori held her back.

- Everything's gonna be ok, Cat – Tori tried to comfort Cat and hugged her – At least let her go, she's like a 7 years old, you can't do anything like this in front of a kid of that age – she whispered to the thieves.

Barney looked to his brother and a silent agreement came from them. "We can't let her go, she'll call the cops, but we can lead her to another aisle until we're finished" Barney spoke.

- Come on, kid, we'll just going to have a chat, your friends are going to enjoy you soon – Billy walked over her, but she just stepped back.

- I won't leave Jadey, I know what's going on here! I'm not a child! If Jade is going to pass through this, I'm going to be here for her – she looked over a surprised Jade, but she wasn't the only one, everybody was surprised.

- OK! Enough talking, then! – Billy yelled.

- I could go to another aisle – said Trina, nervously.

Billy walked over Trina and held her neck forcefully. "No more talking" he hissed, letting her go to grab his gun and point it to Jade, they heard a murmured "no" from Cat and Beck and the thief smiled.

- I want you all to go over there – he calmly said, they started moving to the left, when Billy cut them off – Not you, princess. Jade, right? You're precious indeed.

- What are you going to do, anyway? Kill me? – she asked a little nervous, trying to still look strong.

- How could I kill such a pretty girl? I couldn't. – he was playing with her hair, looking into her intense eyes.

He started taking her jacket off, she slammed his hand away, but he grabbed her by her arms and hit her back on the wall and started to take her clothes off again. She was resisting to his force, but he liked it that way. She screamed a "no" right before he ripped her blouse.

Beck took steps to the man, but his twin, Barney, reminded him he had a gun pointed to Robbie, but he just couldn't stand watching that, he needed to do something and the scared faces of Cat and Tori didn't helped him to think, neither Trina's attempt to hide behind the bins. Only seeing the angry expression of André that it hit him: he was exactly like him, he was angry because he was impotent.

- Please, don't do that! Please! – Jade said, for the first time actually losing herself.

She expected being slowly cut, expected being punched, slapped, but, for some reason, she did not expected being raped. She couldn't stand thinking about that, she was no weak girl.

- You weren't a good girl. Bad girls need to be punished – he said slipping his tongue all over her face and then inside her mouth, what he didn't thought was that she would bite his tongue – YOU LITTLE BITCH! Let's see your face while I cum inside you, then! – he yelled, making Jade shiver.

Cat hided her face and Tori closed her eyes. Beck couldn't see it, either could André, they just turned around, Robbie couldn't see a thing for a long time, since he couldn't stop crying anymore. Barney, on the other hand, was enjoying seeing that scene.

Billy threw Jade to the ground and ripped out her bra, exposing her boobs. He smiled at them while she could only try to get rid of him. From here, she couldn't tell exactly what happen. It was so fast. She could only say that suddenly he was naked and playing with her and she was crying, like she never cried before. His mouth was busy biting her tits while his hands were pushing her pants away. The rest of the world didn't exist, she only carried to leave this situation alive, not only physically, but mentally too.

He kept mumbling "You're so good!" "You're like heaven" or sometimes just moaning until he was ready to enter her. She realized it one moment before it happened. He thrust inside her dry pussy hard and all at once.

That scream she made was the worse they had ever heard, worse than any other movie they had watched because she asked them to. It was real pain, real fear, real feelings that they could find inside of themselves right now. Seeing Jade being raped was like seeing their wall being broken. She was their strong person and now she was transformed into a little weak girl.

Billy's thrusts inside her were strong and deep and made her bounce like if she was jumping. Every thrust he gave her, she would scream, cry for help or pity, she held him with all the force she got, because it seemed like she had nothing else. She was humiliated, torn into pieces and she felt dirty giving that awful man the pleasure he wanted. Don't matter how loud she yelled "You are hurting me, stop, please!" he would never slow down. The pain between her legs was too much to take and she thought it had past an eternity until he said:

- I'm going to cum! God, you're so thigh! – he gave her five more quickly thrusts until an "Ahhhhhh!" echoed through the store.

He had cum inside her and he felt so good about this that not even her heart-breaking sounds could reach his own.

- You lucky bastard! She seemed soo good – Barney screamed on the other side of the aisle.

- Indeed, bro.

He got up while she could only held herself on the ground, he smiled at that gorgeous body and thought he would never have a sex like this again.

- It's my time now! – the twin holding Robbie said.

- Please, not again! – Jade found herself screaming again.

- Do you think he will be the only one to have fun tonight?

- Jadey, no! – Cat sadly said – this is not right.

For their sakes, they heard a muffled sound far away, it seemed like if there were people in. The thieves looked at each other and once again silently agreed: it was time to run. Barney threw Robbie away and start running, shooting the ceiling and screaming "Not fair, not fair" to the air while his twin did the same thing, but trying to finish dressing his shirt.

They were free. They all came to see how Jade was, making sure she was as ok as she could be and saying it would be alright. Trina was happy, on the other hand, what was not the right mood for the moment. She looked at everybody and announced:

- You're welcome.

- Why that? – André asked.

- While those idiots were not looking, I called the cops. I know, I'm a genius.

And this time they had to admit it, Trina did well. It didn't took 5 minutes until the cops got there and take them home, they assured the thieves would be arrested and all they could do was hope it would actually happen.

**So, this is my first fanfic here and I'm so nervous...**  
**Please, don't mind if you find lots of grammar mistakes, I'm still learning English, but feel free to tell me whatever is the mistake ;D**  
**review it? It would be nice to know what you thought about my fic =B  
Just changed the story, because at first I wrote like if she was virgin, but I don't really think she is .-.**  
**;***


End file.
